berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 111 (Manga)
Synopsis Zepek leads the Holy Iron Chain Knights to the alleged location of the Misty Valley, overjoyed to be among soldiers once more as he gleefully barks orders. Serpico advises Zepek to slow his horse lest he fall, and sure enough, Zepek is soon laying flat on his back, his disgruntled horse laying beside him thanks to a protruding root. He springs back up, unharmed, and reassures the Iron Chain Knights that they will safely reach the Misty Valley. Azan is welling up due to what he perceives to be Zepek's fond desire to save his daughter from the clutches of the evil Black Swordsman. Zepek bashfully denies this. Farnese orders the Iron Chain Knights to dismount, telling them that they will proceed on foot while the squires tend to the horses. Zepek is determined to stay with the main force despite his injured leg. Farnese and the rest of the knights' attention are drawn by the screams of one of their own. One of her soldiers has noticed the naked bodies of many men strewn about in the forest, only a short way away from the path. Unbeknownst to the Holy Iron Chain Knights and Zepek, the bodies are those of the bug-men that Guts killed, and they've only reverted back to their human forms in death. Azan correctly surmises that Guts is responsible and guesses that the Black Swordsman is being accompanied by a group of bandits to aid him. Serpico, temporarily abandoning his cheerful demeanor, corrects Azan in saying that Guts managed to kill them all on his own. He supports his theory with surprising skills in deduction: what Azan mistook for cannon fire are really the marks of an enormous bladed weapon. Serpico has assumed that they all came from the same weapon, which would be too big for the average man to hold. Thus, only the freakishly strong Guts could have wielded it. Zepek confirms that Guts does indeed wield an enormous sword. Farnese, who Serpico has noted to be very tense, grabs the hilt of her sheathed sword, shaking. She swears that she will personally catch Guts and bring him to justice. In the cocoon cave, Guts uses the wider flat side of his blade to dispose of the attacking bug-elves. The fire he has caused slowly spreads throughout the cave. Rosine sends wave after wave of elves after Guts, and he is soon overwhelmed. With their jaw pincers, the elves clamp their teeth onto Guts' skin. He has let himself get bitten, and once they are all firmly attached, Guts surprises everyone present by flashing his manic grin and plunging headlong into the blazing inferno he has created. He pauses for only a brief moment so that he, and the elves attached to him, are scorched by the flames. The much smaller elves are quickly killed, and Guts rams the Dragon Slayer straight upwards into a cocoon. The released fluids extinguish the flames covering his body. Rosine flies into a rage at this person who, in a way, is much more of a monster than she is. Characters in Order of Appearance * Zepek * Serpico * Azan * Farnese * Guts * Puck * Jill